


Nails

by Booknerdproblems



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Terrasen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerdproblems/pseuds/Booknerdproblems
Summary: Just a short, fluffy one shot based off a Tumblr head canon containing one bored fire-breathing-bitch-queen and one very disgruntled wolf of the north.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I hope you enjoy this one shot. I'm very lazy so it is unedited. It's very silly, just a bit of fun. Kudos and comments make my day!

It was a warm summer’s day in Orynth, and Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, Faerie Queen of the West, was bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, that she had resorted to throwing knives into a tree about five metres away.   
Her husband, Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, had, as usual, decided to be an overbearing Fae bastard, and decided she was to take the day off. She didn’t mind, of course, as Aelin was exhausted from rebuilding Terrasen from the ground up. It had been two years since the war, and only now were things finally starting to settle down.   
Now, usually Aelin would have loved the day off, but nobody was here to relax with her. And if there was one thing Aelin hated the most, it was no attention.   
When her overprotective husband gave her the day off, he failed to mention that in doing so, he was to take all of her meetings instead. So, no Rowan. Lysandra was visiting Darrow with Evangeline in Arran, Fenrys was in the witch kingdom, sorting out some trade business, Lorcan and Elide were in Perranth, Dorian, Chaol, Yrene, Nesryn, Ansel were all in their respective kingdoms. It was too hot to concentrate on a book, the training rooms were overflowing with the guards, she’d run out of chocolate, and nobody was around. It was depressing.  
Just as she’d thought she’d go to her meetings after all, none other than Aedion Ashryver came around the corner. His long hair was up in a bun, and he was wearing casual clothes, meaning he wasn’t on his way to a meeting with the Bane.  
Aelin launched herself off of the ground where she sat and landed on his back, legs wrapped around his waist. 

-x-

Aedion Ashryver was on a quiet walk around the palace gardens when something small and heavy landed on his back, smelling distinctly of jasmine, lemon verbena, and oh so much gods-damned fire.  
“Aelin? What are-” Aedion started, bewildered  
“You have to come with me.”  
“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” His Fae instincts were instantly on edge.  
“No. I’m not fine. I’m bored. And you,” she leaped off his back, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the palace gates, “are coming with me.”  
Aedion just rolled his eyes and followed her out of the palace gates, nodding hello and goodbye to the guards stationed there.   
Aelin pulled him into the bustling city of Orynth, weaving through the crowd with expert ease, nodding hello to those who recognized her. Fifteen minutes later, Aelin stood outside of a small, blue, decorated shop, whose sign read ‘Orynth Nail Salon’, and looked up at her cousin with a shit-eating grin on her face.  
Aedion groaned and looked down at the young Queen of Terrasen, an adamant look on his face.  
“No.”  
“Please, Aedion,” she drew out the last syllable in his name, “I don't want to go in alone and you are the only one here.”  
“Aelin, I am Aedion Ashryver, Wolf of the North, General of the Bane, a Prince of Wendlyn, soon-to-be wed to the Lady of Caraverre, I,” he stated firmly, “am not getting a pedicure with you.”

Ten minutes later, his feet were soaking in a bowl of liquid, reclining on a cushioned chair whilst his ever infuriating cousin chatted with the store’s owner.   
Five minutes after that, he was being asked if he had colour preferences.  
Twenty minutes more, and his nails were shaped, shined and coloured to perfection, and Aelin was squealing with delight at her new gold and black nails.

-x-

“Admit it, you enjoyed yourself.” Aelin was pestering him as he led the way back through the markets, his 6 3 frame needed more space than most.  
“I most certainly did not.”  
“You did.”  
“Didn’t.”  
“We are so doing this again.”  
“NO we are not, Aelin,” Aedion demanded.  
“And what if I order you too? You were the one who took the blood oath to me, not the other way around.”  
His growl chased her all the way back to the palace walls.

Later, when he was safely walking the palace’s halls, Aedion looked down at his feet, his newly painted toes hidden in his military-style boots, he allowed himself a grin.  
And, although it was never, never mentioned by pain of death, it became weekly cousin-bonding time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booknerdproblems


End file.
